


S.O.S

by dianamolloy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Overweight, Song Lyrics, fat female character, fat reader, no body shaming, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: A human Loki and Sigyn, punished and banished by Odin, get caught up in the minutiae of life that dulls their love for each other.Ch1 not explicit, ch2 is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary to me. A day early.  
> No High Rise in this story, the embedded video is to show which version of the song it is.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_  
_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

Sigyn watched her husband dispassionately eating his dinner, prepared by her as these two immortal and impossibly old beings sat across from each other the way humans did every day. Their life spans cut and magic revoked, destined to exist on Midgard until a mortal death took them. Erased from Asgard, banished for Loki's crimes against Odin with Sigyn punished as his wife; if she hadn't faced the same she would have fallen with him, for him. _J_ _umped_  beside her husband and held his hand and nothing and no one could have stopped her.

Loki much too resourceful to take any kind of job had created much from nothing. With clever investing, something he quickly learned to understand, he  made them a comfortable life which more than allowed them to afford the ridiculous necessities neither had ever had to previously consider. Rent. Food. Alcohol. A lot of alcohol. Sigyn wished one of them worked, perhaps had they not been thrust in such close confinement for days, weeks, months and now years they would not have withered. Disdain and despair would not have crawled inside and turned them against each other. But what are a vain, ex-prince, war criminal and his sorceress wife supposed to do for jobs, Earth didn’t quite have anything which fit the bill.

 _Whatever happened to our love?_  
_I wish I understood_  
_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

Loki speared the pasta into his mouth, face wrinkling with disdain at the peasant meal and poor surroundings. Not that their home wasn’t spectacular, not palatial but far larger than most Midgardian abodes. That was irrelevant, he was born to lead, to rule, not this life suited to those too weak to take charge.

A smile smile played upon his lips; a message, a diversion from the everyday monotony inside the rectangle distraction which every mortal he observed had glued to them. Respite from his cold wife, more impassive and frostier than even his true form. One he could not successfully access despite daily attempts that first year and now in year five of this constricting form he rarely sought to try though he felt it deep within himself, locked away along with his Seidr.

Sigyn never received that smile herself. No, that was a lie, she did but it never reached his eyes. They might as well have been on different planets, emotionally their thread had strained and snapped, perhaps gossamer wisps still connected them but they too would fray.

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
_S. O. S._  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S. O. S._

Rising, leaving his plate where it was, Loki walked to his wife and perfunctorily kissed her. With no discussion of his plans and saying nothing he walked to the door, collecting a heavy coat and scarf now he was tied to the changes in temperature and leaving their home. Shedding tedium and duty, promises and vows, with the click of the lock.

Sigyn forced herself to consume what was left, moisture dulling the blue of her eyes and mechanically she too finished eating. Leaving her own dishes where they were she intended to take herself to bed to read when she spotted his device, forgotten on the table. Loki in his hurry had left it, and Sigyn in her curiosity picked it up.

Feeling separate from her body she read messages from her husband, lover, soulmate where friendliness turned to graphic lewdness. Suggestions of things they no longer did, their coupling rare and unsatisfying as the years wore on and their punishment drowned them. Promises of actions she and Loki had never taken part in. Instinctively heading to the bedroom from muscle memory than any conscious effort, Sigyn sat down in a dream-like state, swinging her feet upward and lying on top of the covers as the silent tears turned the light sheets damp and dark. The truth she thought she knew washing away and turning bitter and acrid.

There had been pictures and short videos, images displaying with vivid clarity and HD cruelty another’s genitalia. _Pretty_ , she thought to herself objectively. Manicured hands with creamy, porcelain, skin showing off peach polish and sliding in between a slick cunt. Eager and visually excited, sexually gratifying itself for the viewer’s equal pleasure.   
  
_When you're gone_  
_How can I even try to go on?_  
_When you're gone_  
_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Loki placed the key in the lock, another among the numerous small tasks he had had to learn and become accustomed to. Palaces have those who open doors for you, who bow and look away. Locks could be undone with something too simple to even be referred to as a spell. 

Underneath the faint but noticeable odour of liquor, his winter fresh natural scent was still there, buried much the way the rest of him was as he shadow walked through this empty life.

Sigyn didn’t say a word, she simply threw the phone at the edge of the bed once Loki entered their bedroom. She wished she still had her magic to create a mask on top of her wet and distressed face, to project indifference even as her soul tore in half. In that moment she loathed Odin as equally as his son for taking that ability from her, for forcing her to face her husband with her broken heart visible.  
  
_You seem so far away though you are standing near_  
_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_  
_I really tried to make it out_  
_I wish I understood_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken artistic license because Sigyn is canon 340lbs (and 5’8”) but not drawn as fat (and Loki 6’4” 525lb so maybe alien muscle weighs more. I dunno) well tough shit. She should be, I weigh in that ballpark myself and hello? Lovely fat.

Several years had passed since that night. 

If they had moved as shadows before then they were ghosts now, existing but not living. Passing each other silently, very occasionally even sharing what could be described as conversation, rarer still a joke of a shared memory but essentially living separate lives.

Neither left, who else would understand exiled ex gods, one somewhat tyrannical when not given his own way, on this rock. Circumstance kept them at the same address though they did not occupy the same bed. Sigyn remaining in the marital room and Loki taking another, a room she would stand in when he wasn’t home. After the blind rage had dulled, which had lasted over a year, the sadness remained and was cloaked by loneliness. Sigyn was known to lie on his bed, not that he knew, breathing in his smell which her skin no longer possessed. Hadn’t, even prior to the affair, for some time.

Loki still drank too much - for his mortal body - in his old form it barely counted as more than a large measure but now so did she. He stayed away, her instructions that night that nothing he could say would be acceptable and she never asked for intimate details of what she had found. The images were seared onto her heart and any further information would only rub salt into the wound. 

Sigyn didn’t question why during business hours Loki was regularly absent, whether it was related to work matters or if he spent that time on baser deeds. He was always in their home from the evening until the next morning, there were no further night time jaunts, but Sigyn didn’t pry.

It felt a cruel joke, the ex Goddess of fidelity cheated on in this mortal, insignificant, world by the most significant being she had ever met. Goddess of fidelity but not of abstinence, and her body missed him. The way his firm limbs pressed over her soft body, always pliant to his touch. Opposites who complimented each other perfectly. Who _had_ , past tense. Touching herself wasn’t any better than not, it was him she craved; his face, hands and mouth that she imagined. It wasn’t even bittersweet, just bitter.

Loki’s penance felt endless and cruel, Sigyn in literal reach but ultimately far away, far from him. The solo investments had turned into a small but successful consultancy, neither from necessity nor interest on his part but as a way to distract himself. During ‘business hours’, as the mortals, of which he often forgot he was now lumped with, referred to it, he could focus on what could only be described as the stripping of small corporations - larger ones would require more staff and a host of things he simply didn’t have any desire in involving himself in - and selling them off. Not exactly honourable actions but then he had never pretended to be, and the companies themselves were not in the business of good deeds.

It was tedious.

Though he took tedium over the guilt, a feeling he did not enjoy and was certain would have dissipated by now yet it hadn’t. Too much time in the presence of his wife and he suffocated from it, continuously drowning. The realisation it would never stop was an unwelcome truth. Momentarily uncertain which was worse, the thing itself or that there was a truth he could not hide from himself.

Keys on the side, bag of groceries on the counter, shoes kicked off. A routine executed perfectly, ten out of ten from all the judges if any had been watching and marking her on drudgerous actions. The one change in all of it was her husband, who was never home in the afternoon much less waiting and watching her. God he was so handsome, Sigyn didn’t often let her eyes linger on Loki to spare herself but he wasn’t talking, just sitting on one of the raised stools that were around the wood and stone large island, so she allowed herself this salve which would later burn.

”Sit,” he requested.

”Why?” it was obstinate of her but she wasn’t accustomed to commands from this Loki.

”This can’t continue,” there was a finality to his voice.

She sat.

Just because it was a half life didn’t change the fact that it took every ounce of strength that she had built to remain neutral as the last of it was crumbling around her and she didn’t want the speech, whatever it might contain.

Nodding once, face as impassive as Loki’s, Sigyn scrapped the stool backward and stood up without speaking and turned away.

”Where are you going?” an exasperated Loki followed suit but he was soundless in his movements. It wasn’t even the magic that had made him graceful, Sigyn had quickly learned when arriving on Midguard, it was all him.

”To pack. Or are you moving out?” something flashed across Loki’s face, it looked like grief but Sigyn mentally shrugged it off as incorrect deciphering on her part.  

“You are my wife,” Loki, much taller than she, was in front of her and she craned her neck. “I will not spend another day as a stranger to you.”

Loki kissing her came unexpectedly for Sigyn, complete and utter shock was more apt. It was good, familiar, passionate and allowing another layer of the salve she reciprocated, knowing if she was going to suffer for it that she would make it worthwhile and taking all her pent up yearning she tasted along his teeth, melted into the way his tongue found hers and let it go on far longer than was safe before pulling away. 

“You cheated,” a flushed Sigyn accused Loki.

”I did.”

”That is what you have to say, agreeing with me about a fact I already know,” the anger she thought gone was simply dormant, it turned out.

”You need more?”

”I need _something_! All we had was each other and you broke that,” her voice raised with each word.

”I’m sorry.”

Loki didn’t apologise. In hundreds of years she had never heard the words. He made amends for the things even his charm was not capable of absolving him from but he didn’t explicitly say sorry. Sigyn had wanted it from him to throw back in his face, to tell him it made no difference. How stupid she was, how completely incorrect she had been. 

When he slammed his mouth on hers a second time Sigyn clutched at him, pulling Loki against her and breathing deeply, taking in the smell of home.

The second surprising thing Loki did was to hesitate, she could feel his arousal pressing at her stomach but he paused, for an almost imperceptible moment.

”You don’t want this?” she asked, asking really: you don’t want me?

”More than anything in this world or any other,” Loki did pull at her clothes then, as she mirrored his actions until they were both naked, discarded items left in their wake as he herded her toward their - her - bedroom. 

“You hesitated,” Sigyn accused him and he chucked, not to mock her but in delight at having his wife there with him.

”To ensure you wanted to continue.”

”Yes, _daddy_ ,” and there it was, the five letters that tied them together, a single word that had not been uttered for the entirety of life on Earth.

Loki threw his wife down on the bed, straddling her with his dick between them and angled upward.

“I have not been a good daddy, baby girl,” Loki pulled a fistful of hair so her chin jutted upward, her position a mimicry of Loki’s when around anyone beneath him. i.e. everyone. Everyone but her. “I have neglected and hurt you and been too prideful to claim you.”

The free hand not tangled in Sigyn’s hair he kept flat against her full mound and rubbed, using her lips to scrape against her own clit with Sigyn unable to part her legs with Loki above her.

”You belong to me,” Loki’s eyes bore into Sigyn’s as he laid his soul bare, “and I to you. Nothing will change that, not even my actions.”

“You fucked it up,” the television she spent too much time watching in lieu of having anything to do having an affect on her vernacular.

”And I will make amends,” Loki let go of her hair, bending down to take a hard nipple in one mouth as the other extracted itself and ran up her toothsome body. Trailing invisible patterns across the doughy rolls that he had doubted he would be able to caress again. 

A tap to her hip indicated Loki wanted Sigyn to pull her legs from beneath him, which as he shifted first left then right to allow her room to manoeuvre she did. 

His smell wasn’t home, it was just being by the front door but this was, was the first thought which fluttered across her mind as Loki sheathed himself inside of Sigyn.

Hips canting, Loki kept his eyes glued on his wife, the pleasure on her face extending beyond the physical, unaware that his face reflected the same. But no matter how spiritual, there was no denying the carnality of his cock covered in her slick, that when she spasmed and her cunt twitched it brought him closer to spilling his seed. He had felt no relief with another person since the night Sigyn had caught him, self imposed celibacy his penance. 

“Mine, my little girl” Loki growled and Sigyn squeezed her legs around his waist, bringing him as close to her, as deep inside of her, as possible. 

“And you are my God, my everything, daddy,” Sigyn whimpered, raising her bottom so Loki could slam against her harder, noisy moans falling from her lips.

They were too breathless and too deep in ecstasy to talk ffurther, the only sound audible coming from their fucking until a shriek pierced it, Sigyn coming undone first then again, on the second one taking Loki with her.

A good fuck would not repair the duo but it was be the start of healing the cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did it. I tried to return here on a few occasions and I wasn’t ready and then badness happened generally in life and I didn’t want to pick at the healing wound in Dec with stuff going on. But my demons are cast out for another year. At least, _these_ demons.


End file.
